Common Sense
by mouseter
Summary: Sasuke and lack of common sense could never happen. Sasuke? The icecold prodigy of the Uchiha clan? Over a woman? Much less Haruno, Sakura? Never! Or can it? OOC? [SasuSaku]


Disclaimer: Dream on! Uh...yeah . That's it.

Summary: Sasuke and lack of common sense could never happen. Sasuke? The ice-cold prodigy of the Uchiha clan? Over a woman? Much less Haruno, Sakura? Never! Or can it? OOC? SasuSaku

"Common Sense Please"

"Why didn't you follow my orders?" he asked darkly.

Sakura did a double take at his cold and harsh tone. _'Oh great! I'm in dead trouble! Just lovely.' _she thought, please note the sarcasm here. As Inner Sakura was running around her head screaming for her to run and hide.

"I told you to go back to Konoha and leave me behind. But you disobeyed my orders and came back. What part of my orders were unclear to you?"

She was still afraid. "I-I-I..." she stuttered.

"Do you think of me so lowly to the point of disobeying me?" His voice was slowly but surely turning into a low growl which frightened her even more. " That was stupidity you did."

Insulted at his harsh tone and ungratefulness, Sakura felt her own temper ignite and slowly growing into ire. She had a sudden burst of courage clawing to escape making her forget her initial fear of the cold prodigy who was ho so sexy.Yup! She was that angry, while he was about to feel her wrath.

"Well what do you expect you idiot!" Sasuke was taken aback. He hadn't expected this outburst. She , Haruno, Sakura , had the gall to shout at him? Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Did you think I'd leave you alone at your physical state to fend off platoons of enemies for yourself? You could've died you stupid idiot! What were **you** thinking fighting enemies alone when you're so obviously not in the condition to do so? Seeing your battered state when I found you in the middle of the forest, if been just a second late and weren't there to help you, you would've been dead already! If it weren't for me you'd have been six feet under the ground not inside a small hut tucked in a nice warm bed, cozy and clean, wounds tended and most of it healed beside a warm fire drinking soup with someone taking care of you! After I dragged your half-dead body across the forest to find shelter while you were immobile a.k.a. **useless, **this is the thanks I get! A growl! An insult! And an accusation! And all because your stupid male ego was bruised and can't accept the fact that his owner's hide was saved by a woman he once deemed as weak! You arrogant, egotistical, brooding, cruel, wicked, sadistic, phsycotic, cynical, heartless, irritating, annoying, vile, ice-cold, ungrateful bastard! Maybe I should have just followed your orders and let you die to rot in hell in which you so much deserve! At least that's one less most evil man in the world! And I would've if it wouldn't look so bad on my record that I'm a medic-nin and didn't do a thing to help my Jounin partner who happens to be Konoha's biggest stuck-up jerk! Though the devil would've also rejected because he'll be afraid that you'll take over his throne! Maybe I should have just followed your orders as you so obviously want to die but to cowardly to commit suicide! If I followed your orders, I no longer have to deal with a man as thick-headed and chauvinistic as you! I should have just let you die rather that waste my time and efforts and energy in healing a man as sinful as you who deserves to burn in purgatory and everlasting torture you..you...you...you idiotic man with a bird-nest for a hair! And they call you a genius! Hah! What a laugh! You don't even know good manners and right conduct much less logic and common sense!" Sakura practically bellowed the last part as she took short gasps of air for she obviously lacks oxygen.

Sasuke stared at Sakura in awe and amazement. No one much less a woman at that had ever stood up on him like that and dared talk to him that way much less bellow and scream it at the top of her lungs. Not even the hokage (Naruto) gave him a thorough tirade of his attitude.

If another person but him was in his position, he would've cowered in fear, knelt in front of this woman and beg her for her forgiveness. But he wasn't just any other person. He is Uchiha, Sasuke (A/N:Now how egotistical does that sound?). And an Uchiha is not afraid of anyone much less a woman who practically worshiped the very ground he would walk upon in their early years together in a three-man-team when they were still a genin. Certainly not of the girl who broke her friendship with her first and only best-friend over him. Besides the point that lately, he had been harboring feelings for his attractive pink-haired Jounin, medic-nin partner.

Long pink hair unbound, emerald-green eyes flashing angrily, teeth clenched, hands balled tightly into fists at her side, chest heaving hard up and down as she took quick ragged breaths, red in anger and shaking furiously with ever word of her heartfelt tirade angry at him. To Sasuke, Sakura had never looked more beauttful. She was like an enraged goddess making him feel her wrath ( by turning him on? ;D ). Her outburst was unexpected and wasn't exactly the reaction he had in mind but he decided he liked her better this way. But he couldn't have been more pleased. Thinking this, an unconscious smirk played across his lips as something naughty crossed his mind amusement in his eyes. Unfortunately, this wasn't lost to Sakura, which infuriated her even more if that was possible.

Sakura was still recovering from her outburst and was about to start another one as soon as she catches her breath. _'How dare he smirk like that and find me amusing!' _Sakura thought. _'Show him whose boss! Hell yeah!' _Inner Sakura cheered. But before she could even think of what to say, strong and very male muscular arms wrapped around her small waist and across her back pulling her closer. Enveloped in his arms, she felt warmth radiate from him as she instinctively wrapped her arms around the source of it. His warm lips against hers, kissing her hungrily and passionately that she just had to kiss him back. ( A/N: Just use your own imagination of **how** they'll be kissing each other. ;P )

Moments later, both of them resurfaced from their passionate kiss (finally! And yup! That's all that happened!) though their arms and limbs were still tangled together lying across the bed with Sasuke on top of Sakura. Both were breathing very hard.

"No fair, Sasuke-kun! You're a cheater!" Sakura said. She had intended to shout it but she was still short of breath as she only managed to say it in an extremely sexy, husky whisper.

Sasuke smirked smugly down at her and Sakura pouted. Not knowing how provacative it looked and its effects on Sasuke. Sakura felt blood rush through her face and her heartbeat drumming in her ears as she saw Sasuke's intense and heavy lidded gaze on her lips as his onyx eyes clouded with passion.

"Sasuke-kun---!" was all she managed to say as he leaned down and captured her lips once again for a passionate kiss when both of them obviously still haven't recovered from the first one. Knowing this, Sakura still complied as somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Inner Sakura saying. _'Really! What lack of common sense could do...'_.

_ -Owari-_

_A/N:_ Wohoo! It's finally done! If you read the title and summary, it was pretty obvious that these guys would be OOC. Especially Sasuke!You've been warned! Blaming me for your own stupidity is just pain stupid and downright rude.Use common sense! I personally don't think Sakura is out of character coz everyone has his/her tolerance limit even for the guy you're madly in love with(i.e. Lovers Quarrel). And Sakura happens to be very tired, stressed and worried because of Sasuke's state! Sasuke here is terribly horny here don't you think? Please be kind to a new rookie authoress like and Review! Please? Muah!


End file.
